Behind My Mask
by Raspberrymonster
Summary: Ally Penwood's mening har aldrig gjort nogen forskel i hendes liv, før den dag hvor opgaven at komme ind bag fjendens linjer og finde den information Voldemort kræver, bliver lagt i hendes hænder. Men det er ikke nemt,så længe Dumbledor's Armé er i vejen.
1. Chapter 1

Lokalet den sorthårede mand sad i var overdådigt. Værelset i sig selv var prægtigt, med de dybt mørkeblå vægge, der havde et mønster i guld og sølv som snoede sig ivrigt i siksakkende mønstre hele vejen op og ned af væggen. På det pragtfulde tapet var store malerier i støvede, men dog smukke farver, hængt op omkring med detaljerede scenarier af mænd og kvinder iført kapper og spidse hatte i dystre farver, med en stav af træ pegende op på enten den mørke aftenhimmel, eller på slavelignene folk i laset tøj, hvis skuldrer hang slapt ned af kroppen og deres sodfyldte ansigter viste et liv fuldt af fattigdom og tab. De spidshattede mænd og kvinder, smilede tilgengældt overlegent, på alle de dystre malerier og sendte grønne lyn ned mod slaverne, der faldt sammen når det ramte dem. Få af dem rejste sig ikke op igen. Møblementet i rummet bestod af to sofaer i mørkt læder som skinnede i det dunkle lys, fra den olielampe der med et umådeligt stærkt lys, oplyste rummet. Mellem de to sofaer befandt sig en kamin stor nok til at tre fuldvoksne mænd kunne stå i den. Der var dog ingen ild i den kolde pejs. Et sofabord i mørkt eg var placeret i midten af rummet og var skinnende rent, men tomt. Til sidst var der den grønne lænestol lavet i blødt, skinnende stof. Denne stol befandt sig ikke på sin sædvanlige plads ved sofabordet, men var trukket over i det mørkeste hjørne af rummet, hvor den sorthårede mand sad. Den sorthårede mand var modsætningen til det rum han befandt sig i, og han til hverdag kaldte sin stue. Hans skulderlange hår,var sat op i en sjusket hestehale, hvor halvdelen af det, var røget ud, og klæbede sig til hans ansigt, der udtrykkede udmattelse. Den grå kappe flagrede ikke i vinden som troldmændenes og heksenes på malerierne gjorde. Den hang i stedet løst om hans skuldre, krøllet og beskidt af mange ugers brug. Hans udtryksløse ansigtsudtryk blev fjernet af ærefrygt, da den kutteklædte mand dukkede op i midten af rummet. Hans kattelignende øjne fangede straks mandens blik og manden fløj op fra hans trætte stilling i stolen og bukkede ærebødigt for Lord Voldemort.

"Min herre", mumlede manden og Voldemort læber blev til et smalt, ondskabsfuldt smil, i det han nærmede sig Penwood. Penwood var langt fra den mand han var for nogle måneder siden. Hans ophøjede personlighed var forsvundet efter han havde fortalt Voldemort at Potter-drengen ikke havde været på toget, og Voldemort så havde givet ham ansvaret for at finde ham. Penwood havde ikke klaret opgaven, og selvom han arbejdede på det havde det ikke været nok for Den Mørke Herre, som havde pinet Penwood indtil han havde forstået opgavens betydning.

"Hvor er din datter, Penwood?" Spurgte Voldemort, men afbrød da Penwood ville svare. "Bad jeg dig ikke om at sørge for at hun var til stede, når jeg ankom?"

"Jo, min herre." svarede Penwood forsigtigt." Jeg bad hende om at vente uden for døren, min herre." Penwood gjorde mine til at gå hen mod døren, men Voldemort standsede ham med en kort håndbevægelse og Penwood stansede.

" Jeg ved at du har trænet hende," begyndte Voldemort og satte sig i en af de store lædersofaer. Penwood nikkede forsigtigt. Voldemort rejste sig igen fra sofaen og slentrede rundt i lokalet. " Hun er 14 nu, ikke sandt?" Penwood mumlede bekræftende." Indtil videre har dig og Melissa undervist hende hjemme, men ikke længere" lord Voldemort smilede lumsk ved synet af Penwoods forvirrede ansigtsudtryk. " Jeg har brug for en spion," begyndte han. "En inde for Hogwarts mure, som eleverne vil betro sig til, stole på. En som din datter." Penwood var mundlam. Han vidste ikke om han skulle være glad eller fornærmet, selvom hvis han var fornærmet, selvfølgelig ikke kunne vise det for hans herre. På den ene side, slap han for den umulige opgave at finde Potter's skjulested. På den anden side, blev opgaven betroet til hans datter. 'som om hun kan gøre det bedre', tænkte han selvom han måtte indrømme at idéen var god.

"Ja, min datter er ret charmerende"sagde han endelig i det han trak sin tryllestav frem og åbnede dørene med den, så hans datter kunne træde ind. "Allyson, du har fået en højst betydningsfuld opgave af Mørkets Herre og du skal til Hogwarts omgående!" Sagde han med en formel tone. Den blege, unge pige der var trådt ind af døren, smilede ikke og beholdt sit udtryksløse ansigtsudtryk, men indeni hjuplede hun. Endelig skulle hun væk fra dette helvede! Det med opgaven måtte hun tage senere. Ally bukkede dybt for Lord Voldemort og derefter for sin far, hvorefter hun med faste skridt, gik ud af rummet og lukkede dørene efter sig med et svip med tryllestaven. Lord Voldemort vendte sig mod Penwood.

"Sørg for at hun er mere diciplineret, når hun tager afsted." sagde han og vendte sig om for at gå, men stoppede. " Og en ting til. Det er ikke nok at hun ser ud som om hun har været igennem en en masse med dødsgardister. Man skal jo huske at leve sig helt ind i rollen, koste hvad det vil!" og med de ord forsvandt Voldemort ind i en tåget dis. Men han nåede dog at få et glimt af penwoods ondskabsfulde smil, idét han trak sin tryllestav frem og gik ud af døren, efter Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Min sorte Hogwartskappe danser let over gulvet da jeg med hastige skridt, nærmer mig de store døre ind til storsalens muntre lys og snak. Forstander Snape har end ikke værdiet mig et blik siden han tog i mod mig ved den store pejs på hans kontor. Jeg bider mig nervøst i læben, da Snape skubber dørene op. Den prægtige storsal er ikke som jeg har læst om, i hvert fald ikke i disse dage. Salen er ikke fyldt med muntre elever der snakker og griner ved de fire højborde, faktisk ser alle eleverne meget ulykkelige ud, sådan som de sidder ved de halvtomme borde og stikker det ellers prægtige mad der bliver serveret. Selvfølgelig er det ikke alle borde der kun stikker til maden med gaflen og fører lavmælte samtaler. Et langbord med elever, det eneste bord der er fyldt, er det eneste bord hvor fadende knokler for at fylde sig selv op hele tiden, hvor eleverne skråler og grine, ja i det hele taget ser veltilpasse ud. Dette bord må høre til eleverne på Slytherin, det eneste kollegium hvor eleverne det huser kan være trygge.

Jeg tøver lidt ved døråbningen til den ikke-så-prægtige storsal, men får så et hårdt puf i ryggen, et tegn på at jeg skal fortsætte. Jeg fortsætter med faste skridt og holder hovedet højt som jeg har lært, men fortryder, da jeg kommer i tanke om mit ærinde og prøver så at gå så klodset og nervøst som jeg kan. I mit klodsede tempo, har Snape indhentet mig og sætter sig nu til rette i den højryggede midterstol ved lærerbordet. Jeg stopper nervøst foran bordet, ansigt til ansigt med Snape, der taler lavmælt med en mand jeg kender som Amycus Carrow, en mand der har haft ødelagt vores dagligstue utallige af gange på grund af hans temperemant. Han er grufuld i sig selv. Det var ham der insisterede på at jeg ,for at kunne forstå og mestre doloroso forbandelsen, skulle føle den på min egen krop. Det var senere hen dog hans søster, Alecto Carrow, der kom med den teori at man kunne blive imun over for denne forbandelse, hvis man prøvede den nok gange på samme person. Jeg var denne såkaldte 'person' hun havde i tankerne og i en alder af 9, kunne jeg klare dolorosoforbandelsen uden at skrige. Nu kan jeg blive offer for denne forbandelse, uden at blinke. Jeg kan lige skimte Alectos buskede hår, for enden af lærerbordet. Jeg retter min opmærksomhed mod Snape, der med en ligegyldig håndbevægelse, beder mig om at sætte mig ved et langbord, hvor elverne er modige nok til at sende dødsblikke op til lærerlangbordet, og dog ikke dumme nok til at genere dem yderligere. Jeg skæver over til Slytherins bord, mens jeg nærmer mig bordet, som jeg efter lærermumlen ved tilhører, Gryffindor. Eleverne forholdte sig roligt da jeg kom ind i storsalen. Nu lyder der dog urolig mumlen på langs med borderne, da jeg sætter mig på kanten af bænken til Gryffindorhøjbordet. Eleverne, og de lærerer der ikke er blevet informeret om min opgave her på Hogwarts, er tydeligvis forvirrede over at denne pige, der tydeligvis hører til hos Slytherin, er havnet på Gryffindor end uden en fordeling først! Jeg kigger forigtigt hen på resten af Gryffindor kollegiet, der stirrer nysgerrigt, og dog uvelkomment, på mig. Den urørte mad på min tallerken forbliver urørt, trods min knurrende mave der under vilde protester må overgive sig til sidst. En høj, rødhåret pige og en rundhovedet, lidt buttet dreng, taler lavtstemmet sammen og sender af og til skarpe blikke hen i min retning. Jeg bliver hurtigt nervøs over disse blikke. Trods drengens buttede og runde ydre, ser han ikke dum ud og den rødhårede piges falkeblik siger tydeligt at hun ikke tror en disse på mig og de forsigtige smil jeg sender hende under middagen. Jeg forstår dem ærligt talt godt. Hvor sandsynligt er det også at en ægte Gryffindor i sit fjortende år, beslutter sig at tage til Hogwarts? Og så i disse dage? De tomme pladser langs bordet tilhører tydeligtvis elever, der med deres forældre er gået 'under jorden' i håb om, at når de kommer op igen er krigen slut og de kan roligt vende tilbage til dagligdagen. Ikke at der er meget krig i disse dage. Efter Harry Potters forsvinden har folk opgivet håbet og de som ikke har, venter tydeligvis på det rigtige øjeblik at slå igen.

En lille andenårselev med lyse krøller og fregner, kigger nysgerrigt på mig.

"Hvad hedder du?" Spørger hun forsigtigt, men med oprigtig nysgerrighed. Hun dukker sig ved de blikke hun får af hendes kollegianer med kigger fortsat spørgende på mig.

"Allyson Penwood, men jeg bliver bare kaldt Ally." Jeg smiler mildt, men indeni skælder jeg mig selv ud som aldrig før. Hvad nu hvis en af eleverne kender far eller har hørt om ham? Så ville de sikkert spørge om jeg kender ham og hvad vil jeg så svare? 'Når ja, det er bare min far'? 'Det kan godt være at han er dødsgardist og har slået en masse uskyldige ihjel, men selvom jeg er født og opvokset hos ham, er vi som hund og kat'? Jeg kigger nervøst rundt på Gryffindoreleverne, men ingen ser ud til at ville springe op og råbe ' Ta' hende!'. Krøltop smiler endda. Det glade, oprigtige smil beroliger mig og åbenbart også de andre Gryffindorelever, der langsomt fortsætter snakken, dog ikke uden at skæve over til mig af og til. Den rundhovede dreng, fortsætter også sin snak med sidemanden, mens den rødhårede pige dog fortsat stirrer åbentlyst på mig, med et skarpt blik. Jeg vil nødig være den første ved bordet der faktisk spiser noget, men min mave err begyndt at protestere igen, så jeg snupper hurtigt et rødt æble fra en af de mange, uberørte frugtskåle. Jeg tager forsigtigt en lille bid af det. Det er saftigt og hjælper på min rumlende mave. Jeg får en prikkende fornemmelse i nakken, der for det meste betyder at nogen kigger på mig. Jeg kigger mig omkring og opdager at alle stirrer på æblet i min hånd. Hvad, må man nu ikke spise? Jeg skal lige til at lægge æblet fra mig, da en Gryffindorpige hurtigt tager et stykke kylling op til munden. Først snuser hun til det, men bagefter tager hun først en bid og så en til. Lige pludselig er der gang i fadende på andre borde en Slytherins og maden bliver næsten revet væk. 'Hvorfor spiser de først nu?' tænker jeg, mens jeg fortsætter med at spise af mit æble. Mit spørgsmål må åbenbart have stået skrevet i mit ansigt, for en mørkhåret femteårselev kigger på mig og svarer lavmælt på det.

"Man kan aldrig vide når de har adgang til maden." Og nikker hen i mod lærerbordet, hvor Alecto ser yderst skuffet ud, ved synet af eleverne der propper sig med mad. Hun kunne da ikke finde på at forgifte maden kunne hun? Jeg kigger spørgende over på den mørkhårede dreng, men han har vendt opmærksomheden mod sin mad og ignorere mit spørgende blik. Jeg sender endnu et blik mod lærerbordet hvor Alecto nu sidder og smiler ondskabsfuldt, mens hun fører en lavmeldt samtale med en lavtstammet lærer, der tydeligvis er utilpas ved emnet i deres samtale, hvad det så end er. Da maden forsvinder, samler eleverne hurtigt deres sager sammen og forsvinder ud af døren. Jeg samler hurtigt mine få ejendele sammen, (Min kuffert er blevet tranporteret op på min sovesal, det var den da jeg ankom) og skynder mig efter nogle Gryffindorpiger der, forhåbentlig, er på vej op til Gryffindors opholdstue. Jeg vender mig om da jeg står i døråbningen og får øjenkontakt med Amycus. Da han opdager mit blik, smiler han. Og det er ikke et imødekommende smil, det er et genkendelsessmil. Og da jeg senere ligger i min seng, i pigernes sovesal, kan jeg ikke glemme det øjeblik hvor han vender sig , uden at miste øjenkontakten med mig, mod sin søster og de smiler indforstået til hinanden og giver mig et blik der fortæller mig, at min opgave her på Hogwarts, langt fra bliver nem. I hvert fald ikke, hvis de skal have noget at skulle have sagt. Så må jeg vel bare håbe på, at de ikke har det.


End file.
